


You've always reminded me of summer

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nature, Romance and hill and aww, Summer, Sweet, el natural, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always reminded me of summer. </p><p>Kise was Aomine's sun, his flower and his star. But it doesn't hurt to go somewhere close to the sun, flowers and maybe stars every now and then. Especially if that'll make Kise smile brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've always reminded me of summer

Eyes closed, kise lay on the grassy hill. Aomine's eyes traced his features lovingly. Shedding his stoic mask to commit that beautiful, pale face to memory. Kise hums contentedly and bites his pale pink, plump lips mildly. "Aominecchiii..." He draws out the name like a melody. "You're staring at me." Suddenly Kise has one eye open, eying Aomine coyly.

Aomine chuckles softly as he watches Kise's smug smirk that said 'I knew what you were doing...!' "What's wrong with that?"

"I thought we were supposed to come and 'enjoy nature,'" Kise says.

"I'm having a fine and dandy time thank you very much. Plus," Aomine smirks and pauses, for effect, "you're all the scenery I need."

Kise groans and cringes, getting an endeared laugh from Aomine, but blushes all the same. Kise rolls over whacking Aomine halfheartedly with a palm that stays on Aomine's shoulder. They lay like that for a while. Suddenly struck with an idea, Aomine bit the inside of his cheek; Aomine grabbed Kise's arm, pulling him on top of him. He rested his forehead against Kise's. Kise bit Aomine's lip just hard enough to hurt. Kise licked Aomine's bottom lip, causing the bluenette to gasp. They shared a long, lewd kiss, fighting for dominance and entwining tongues.

They broke apart, Kise rolling off Aomine's chest. Breathing deeply, they couldn't keep the grins off their faces. "Time for sandwiches!!" Kise suddenly exclaimed.

Aomine laughed, "well at least I can trust you made those fine. Strictly speaking, no cooking involved."

Kise pouted, "heyy, AHOminecchi! Meanie!" Kise carefully set out the woven basket he'd prepared, slowly folding the lid - Kise had insisted they'd done everything properly, like in books and films and adverts - the top layer contained neat, small white-breaded sandwiches with boring flavours like butter and cucumber or cheese or cress; all with the crusts cut off. Aomine laughed at his attention to detail. Underneath the small, 'cute' first layer were what Aomine's stomach had really been looking forward to - the bacon butties. Not to brag but Aomine was particularly skilled at cooking fry ups, so he had prepared the crispy bacon. Kise put these all on the napkins so he could take out a small red and white tea towel for the food (Kise hadn't actually wanted to sit on it, preferring to sit on the grass so he could run his fingers through the grass - Aomine actually preferred running his fingers through Kise's silky hair).

It didn't take long to finish the food - they hadn't brought much, they had other priorities on their minds. Aomine stood up to stretch his limbs. The view was lovely, Aomine was thankful they were somehow able to be all alone. It felt like an oasis from their busy and oh-so-urban lives. He strolled towards a small tree. Inspecting it for a bit he picked out a large yellow flower, holding it delicately in his hand. The yellow was lighter than Kise's eyes but not as bright and full of life. Thus highlighting the golden-like colour. Aomine knelt down to pick up a daisy, much smaller in comparison. He headed back to Kise, surprising the blond by quickly, firmly and gently grabbing his chin, tilting it upwards. Kise quirked an eyebrow to express his confusion (unable to tilt his head like he normally did). Aomine said nothing but hummed slightly as he let out a breath; he gently tucked a stray hair behind Kise's ear and tucked in the flowers. Kise beamed at him and took out his phone to use as a mirror, his grin grew wider and brighter. When the intense and stupidly happy gaze was directed at him, Aomine couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Aominecchi--!! Who knew you could be such a romantic!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look! I made us daisy chains!" Kise opened his palms to show two daisy chains. He adjusted them onto both of their heads. Aomine smiled as Kise subconsciously stuck out his tongue in concentration. Once finished, Kise leaned back to admire his work. He laughed giddily. Aomine grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, giving it a little squeeze.

Kise reached over to pick up a water bottle. He tilted his head back to take a good swig. After he finished he smiled at Aomine as he struggled to put the lid on with just his one free hand. Neither of them made a move to change positions or slacken their grip. Kise wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, wiping beads of sweat; then he wiped his lips which were covered in water droplets. Aomine watched Kise lick his lips slowly, eyes following his tongue, completely aware of Kise's eyes (crinkled smugly) on him. Aomine couldn't help himself - he lunged towards Kise sucking his bottom lip and hooking his free hand round Kise's lower back, moving down to give his arse a squeeze

\---

Aomine opened his eyes, cutting his reminiscent daydream short. Cursing, Aomine assured himself they were going back. He looked to his side to see Kise lying next to him, gazing at him. He leaned forward and kissed Aomine's nose, "better start getting up babe. It's already half 10." Kise said in a soft, slightly hushed voice.

Aomine made a moaning noise. "'S on'y halv 10. 'S Sunday."

Kise pouted, "but I wanna doo something. I've already been for a run. And I'm bored."

Aomine rolled his eyes, secretly knowing he'd submit in the end. Kise nuzzled Aomine's neck. "I wanna do something. With yoouu."

Kise straddled Aomine - this certainly woke him up. Kise leant forward and began biting and nibbling at his collar bone before he made a large love bite; enticing a long moan from Aomine. Quickly Kise jumped up. "Let's go!!" Aomine groaned and watched Kise go in those amazingly, disgustingly tight gym short shorts.

Kise snorted out of surprise and amusement when he saw Aomine come into the kitchen wearing a Hawaiian shirt and longish shorts. "Why are you dressed up like that?! Have you seen the weather!?"

Aomine had not. But he hid his surprise when Kise pulled open the curtains to reveal pouring rain outside. Aomine shrugged.

 

"Whatever, you've always reminded me of summer." He said and pulled Kise into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this trash. :)))


End file.
